


Alone until you found me.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Character Death, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Eating Disorders, Homelessness, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter runs away after May dies in their apartment. He lives completely alone until Captain America and Iron Man show up at his school looking for him. Will his relationship with Tony Stark allow him to ever be happy again? Will Peter's influence also help melt Tony's heart?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Alone until you found me.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for under eating, death, bullying, bruises, fights and panic attacks!

Peter sat silent on his living room floor as he watched the blue sirens from outside his window. The smell of what happened still present in his nose. He cried as he stared down at the picture of him and his Aunt, his last living relative, on his phone. Aunt May was loving, kind, and was the only person Peter had left. It hadn't felt real to him, yet, that she was gone. He'd never feel her love ever again and if was all his fault. He could have helped her, he thought, if only he had got home quicker. He'd seen the man run when he came in the house. Peter had come into the house with a huge smile on his face, one hand gripping his backpack from school, only to be greeted with a scene he'd never wanted to see. He'd only been brought back to reality when a police officer had placed a hand on his shoulder.

After a few hours, he made the long trip to the hospital. He hadn't wanted to go with the ambulance as he didn't want to see another family member die. He chose not to use his suit but his feet instead so he could marvel in the environment to get his mind away from his thoughts. He finally got there and timdly asked the receptionist where May Parker was and if he could visit her. She seemed remorseful as she explained May Parker passed away as soon as she was brought into the room. The small bit of hope Peter had in his stomach was crushed and his face fell and he left the hospital without bothering to try and say goodbye. 

Rushing home, he packed a big with a few essentials and his spider suit. He left a small note for the landlord explaining why no-one was there and told him he would not be coming back. Peter left his flat and found a place to stay as a 15 year old boy. Alone and scared in the world, he was unsure if he'd make it a week without coming to the same fate as the rest of his family. 

Peter had begged the police offers first to keep May's anonymity. The news covered her murder but nobody knew it was her that was killed. Peter liked it that way. He tells nobody about what happened. He takes his showers in the school's changing rooms. He makes sure all his work is done before he returns to his sleeping spot and he continues to fight crime with his makeshift, flimsy, spiderman suit. He struggles finding food and begins to lose a lot of weight because of it. Teachers and his friends, Ned and MJ, would talk to him about it but he'd let is pass by explaining he'd just been walking more. This wasn't very convincing yet people didn't push. His grades, which were previously some of the best, began to slip. 

"Peter?" Ned pokes Peter in the side as the two of them sit in the back of the cafeteria in their normal seats.

"You seem to be really tired and I talked to MJ and we're both concerned about how much weight, uh, you've lost? I'll let you talk about that when you're ready- because I've got this really cool star wars lego set we can build if you want to come over for dinner and a sleepover tonight? If you want to get your mind off whatever it's thinking aabout"

Peter was so desperate for a good meal that his stubbornness doesn't stop him from accpeting the offer. He gives his friend an insincere smile and nods. "That'll be cool. Thanks Ned."

"Don't you need to call May and ask if that's ok?" Ned asks.

Peter wants to snap at his friend but knows it would be unfair as he has no idea. "She's out at the moment. I'm sure it will be cool if I leave the house for a night."

Peter knows that social services are probably trying to find him so he's been on edge for a long time. He's making sure that nobody is behind him as he walks along the street. He goes to the spot where he had been staying and grabs the bag of clothes he had packed from home, that he's hidden behind a dumpster. He takes this bag and his school one over to Ned's house. Ned is texting him constantly on his phone which Peter can only rarely charge at the local Mcdonalds before it's closed at 11PM. He knows his friend is waiting for him as he continues to walk. He's conscious of the flashing lights he can see in the distance as they remind him of the night his Aunt passed and he wonders if they are after him. 

He arrives at the Leeds' household, knocking on the door. He's welcomed by Ned's mum who takes his bags and smiles wide at the boy she's seen so often. Peter tries to act normal but fails as he tries to smile but it just doesn't work. He walks upstairs and opens Ned's door. Ned is sat on the floor with the lego star wars kit placed beside him. Peter sits on the pop up bed that has been set up already and he realises just how tired he has become. His eyes begin to shut as Ned begins to talk and before he can stop himself he falls asleep.

Ned looked over at Peter. He notices just how slim he's become and he looks at the dark circles under his eyes. His hands are dirty and his hair looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a while. Ned's been worried about his friend for a while but he looked so vulnerable sat there that he knew something had to be wrong. His bags looked damp and tattered and he could see some scabs on the back of his arms that looked infected. He walks over to look closer when his friend starts to stir.

"Peter?" He asked.

"Mmmm." Peter mumbled. 

Peter had just wanted to sleep. He was exhausted as he felt like he was constantly on the run from something that will haunt him forever. He didn't want to speak about it. As soon as he begins to think of his family, it feels as if he will break down straight away. He could hear Ned and knew that his friend wanted to talk but he stayed asleep.

"Peterrrrrr, we need to build this lego set it won't make itself."

"I'm not in the mood, Ned! Can't you see that?!" Peter snapped, sitting up from the pop up bed.

"Oh." Ned's face fell. "Well that's alright. I'm sorry I asked."

"Sorry Ned." Peter said, sincerly. "It's just been a long day, yeah? May been on the edge with money and that."

"Are you two struggling with money? We could help, you know."

"We don't need your money, Ned. It will be fine. Thanks though."

"Last chance to make this super cool lego set?" Ned asked.

"I'd rather have a nap, if that's ok?"

"That's fine Peter. If that would make you happy." 

Peter set his head back down. His eyes closed immediately and he drifted into a deep sleep where his head was swamped with that familar smell, the blue lights and the fear he'd felt that day. He could feel that fear he'd felt at the hospital, the apartment and more. He felt that last moment with Ned where he shouted at his friend and he felt more guilt. The guilt he also felt about leaving May. Perhaps it should've been him at the apartment when the intruder came in then she would've been alive. He began to cry in his sleep. He wasn't sure if Ned could hear him but if he did, Peter knew he'd have to leave before he started asking him about it.

Ned listened to Peter's whimpers as he slept. He frowned at the boy who was stiring around in the covers with his cheeks painted with the tears that fell. He decided he needed to call MJ to ask about what she thought about the whole situation so he slipped out into the bathroom. He goes onto his contacts and presses her number. It rings two times before she picks up.

"Ned? What's up? I thought you and Peter were hanging out."

"That's the thing MJ. He's here. He got here then just went to straight to sleep on the bed we set up for him. I tried to wake him up and he snapped at me, falling back asleep again afterwards." 

"That's strange. He's never snapped at you before, you two have never atuged before. There's obviously something wrong with him."

"It's just even that either. He looks ill. He's so slim and he's got scabs all over him."

"Maybe he's been in a few fights that he's not telling us about? Maybe Flash's done something to him behind our back?"

"I don't know. He usually tells me everything. It's confusing?"

"He might just be having a rough time? I'd tell your mum and ask her to contact May or something."

"He'd kill me if I did that, MJ. He's told me before how much of a burden he feels like with her. I think I should try something else, try to get it out of him?"

"If he is going through a rough patch then we will not want to talk to you Ned." 

"He will. We've been through everything together."

"Maybe. However, if he feels like a burden with May then he will with you."

"Maybe. Well, I'd better get back. He hasn't eaten yet and I need to make sure he hasn't left."

"Keep an eye out, Ned,"

"I will. I'll see you later MJ." Ned hangs up the phone and sighs. 

Peter didn't wake up to eat any food. He wakes up 5 hours later, blinking slowly. He notices it is early in the morning. It's so early that its still dark outside. Ned's asleep and snoring and the lego star wars set is on his beside. He smiles at the warmth in the bed and wishes he still had his bed at home to sleep in. He doesn't want to face Ned's questions when he wakes up so he writes him a note telling him that May wanted him home as there had been an emergency but he shouldn't worry. He changes into the spiderman suit, placing his bags on his back. He climbs out of the bedroom window and finds a new alley way to spend the weekend in. 

He finally arrives near a shop that he buys his dinner from. Changing out of his spiderman suit, he enters the shop and checks his phone to see it was only 4am. He pays for the food with the money he saved that's slowly falling down. He slips into the alleyway and places his bags down. He's tired of moving so much so decides that he'd just stay in here until he can get a job and save enough money to rent when he's 18. It's warm, slightly, as it faces the back of a resturant and there's a single lampost just by it that gives Peter a little bit of light so he could bring some school work to do in the future. It's not too far from his school but far enough that people won't notice where he's going.

His phone pings when it turns 5am. It's a text from Ned which Peter anticipated.

'Hope everything is ok! Panicked a little when I didn't see you this morning!" He had sent the text along with a gif of a man screaming.

Peter sighed, smiling slightly at the gif. He texts back something along the lines of everything is ok which felt foreign to type as nothing had been the same since that day. He swipes of the texting app and looks down at his home screen which is a selfie with him and his aunt. She's holding a newspaper with Spiderman on it. She didn't know of his superhero personality but she thought the hero was super cool and knew that Peter had interest in him too so brought the newspaper back from a shift once. He had wanted to tell her right then as it felt almost like fate. He never did though and he'd never felt so regretful. She might have been disappointed but there's a big chance that she never would've beenn more proud of him. He hugs the phone and pretends it was her there instead. 

Steve Rodgers went on a morning job every morning ever since he had woken up in the twenty first century. Today should've been like any other. He's jogging and swears that he hears somebody in the alleyway that he runs past everyday. He drops ten dollars on the floor to see if somebody will come and grab it. 

Peter notices the bill fall from the man who had been running. The man ran fast, he noticed, as he barely saw what he looked like. He goes to grab it as he could go into town and grab some good food for once when he notices the person who had dropped it was still around. Peter was still tempted to keep it but called out for the man to give it back. The tall, blonde, man turned around and Peter's eyes grew huge when he realised who it was.

"Woah." Peter scrambled to put the money into Steve's hands.

"Mr Captain America! Sir. You dropped this. I wanted to give it back to you."

Steve smiled. He placed one hand on the kid. "Thank you! I won't be needing that though so you may keep it." Steve gave the boy one more smile and handed the bill back.

Peter looked at the superhero's buff arm that was still on his shoulder. His eyes began to well up at the gesture and he blushed as Steve stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Are you ok young man?" 

"Yep! Thank you and nice to meet you but I must be going!" He said, running back into the alleyway.

Steve looked at the boy with a concerned look on his face. He had noticed how skinny the boys was, he'd noticed the scabs on his arm and his dirty hair. The fact that he was up so early and he'd been in an alleyway meant, to Steve, that it was quite obvious that the boy was sleeping rough. He finished his run and told himself to ask Tony for help on tracking this boy down so they could get him some help. 

He got to the compound and went straight down to Tony's lab. He hadn't been there in ages and was still in wonder over the technology Stark created. He knocked on the door and was welcomed with the man who stared down at him with an angry face.

"Cap. I would say nice to see you but I'm incredibly busy so... goodbye!" He goes to shut the door but Steve stops it with his foot.

"I need your help." Steve sighed. 

"Doesn't everyone? Unfortunatley for you, my help is needed in other places so I'm afraid I must rain check." Tony went to walk away but he was pulled back very quickly.

"Tony! It's important. I met this kid today and he was living rough and he looked so bad and if I just let him be than he probably wouldn't make it through the month." 

"Do you know this kid?" Tony asked.

"No." 

"Then why do you care?"

"Tony!"

"I forgot about how much you care about the little people, Cap. I'll help you but what is in it for me?"

"Nothing at all but happiness that you've helped somebody in need."

"Fine. I'm not doing it for that so remember that you owe me one."

Tony cleaned himself up from the lab and walked over to his study room to see if they could find anything in the database. Tony skimmed the news for any released data on missing children. They found nothing. He hacked the local social services to see if there was any children that they needed to find. He heard Steve gasp from behind him and pulled up a photo that Steve was pointing at. 

"That's the kid! He's a lot slimmer in real life but I'm certain that's the kid!"

"Tell me why this is important to you? What are you going to do now?" 

"I guess that I could see myself in this kid. You know, before the serum and everything. We could help get him into care."

"Fine. I might be able to see what this kid looks like but that doesn't mean we know where he is."

"Can't you find out what school he goes to?"

"You'd think that is what the social services would do first, wouldn't you?" Tony asked.

"Maybe he's just really good at hiding?"

"Can't be that good, Cap. He's just a kid."

Tony figures out the school that the boy goes to. Through the files they looked through they find out his name is Peter. He goes to Midtown high and is 15 years old. He had lived with his Aunt but it seems as if she was no longer in the picture. 

Meanwhile Peter was walking through the corridors of his school with Ned. His stomach was growing and his arms ached through the scabs. People's eyes shifted to him as they walked and he knew they were thinking about his slim figure and how dirty he looked. 

"Penis!" Flash ran over to the duo. "Looking awful."

Peter clenched his fist. His powers meant that he easily could beat Flash up without getting hit himself. He'd be able to throw his bully against the lockers so that he'd never bother him again but he knew he couldn't. He'd open himself up for questions and people would talk about how he got his new strength and somebody could figure out he was Spiderman. He'd also get expelled, he thought.

Flash followed both of them outside of the school grounds as the day had come to the end and the boys had planned to walk home together. Peter would tell Ned that May liked to meet him at some shop now so he'd have to go home a different way but there's a small part where he'd be able to walk with Ned still. 

"Not into talking much, are we? It also looks like you're not too fond of showering either? Maybe you should tell that hot Aunt of yours to pay the water bill."

Peter's morales and thought flew out his head when he heard Flash mention May. He stepped close to the boy and grabbed him by his collar. Flash tried to move his arms to hit Peter but failed. Peter pushed Flash up against a tree and raised his fist. He went to punch him around the face but stopped halfway through.

Ned turned him and his eyes were wide. He wondered what he was about to do.

Peter breathed in and glanced over to Flash who was on the floor after Peter had let go of him. 

Flash got up and ran away after he felt a bit of fear from being pinned against the tree, leaving Peter and Ned alone. 

"What were you doing?" 

"He's been bullying us for years and now he might finally leave us alone. Just leave it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No!" Ned grabbed Peter's wrist. "You're not just leaving now. I need answers."

Peter whimpered as Ned grabbed a part of Peter's wrist that he'd caught the other day whilst out on patrol. A petty thief had grabbed him hard at that part of his wrist that it formed a bruise.

"You're in pain! You're so skinny and you looked tattered, Peter. What the hell is going on?!"

"Fuck off Ned. Just leave me alone!" Peter shouted at his friend. He got out of his friend's grip and started to tear up as the other boy shook his head at him and started walking away. 

Peter ran the opposite way to his friend to get to that familar alleyway he had been spending his time in. He got there in the shortest time ever and stumbled onto the floor, his head hitting the backpack he'd been using as a pillow. He sighed into his hands and started crying immediatley. 

Tony and Steve pulled up at the school they thought they'd find Peter at. They both looked at the time and the crowd of kids that were leaving the building. Tony wondered if perhaps he'd stay behind to do an afterschool activity so they made a cover story that they wanted to ask Peter to do an internship with them just incase they had got the circumstance wrong. 

They walked in together and people glanced over at them, some asking for an autograph or a photo as they did. They got to the headmasters office who told them that Peter had gone home but he could give them an address if they needed it or that they could come back tommorow. They smiled at the man and informed him they'd be back.

Steve frowned as they got back in the car. "He is obviously clueless about the situation? If the Aunt is out of the picture then the school should be informed. Perhaps we've gone wrong somewhere?"

"Or nobody has thought to check up on the kid? You know how the system can be sometimes.." Tony asked. 

"I guess so. I hope he'll be alright for one more night then."

"I'm sure he will be, Steve. The date for the original article was about two months ago so he'll be ok for one more day." Tony said quietly.

"You're concerned, aren't you?"

"I don't know the kid. I'm just worried that you're going to be in a bad mood for the night."

"Tony.. I know how much you care for people. You don't have to pretend you're worried about a young boy."

"If you don't shut up then I'll make you find the boy on your own."

Peter decided he needed to vent his actions that night so he went out for a patrol which he had not done in a while. He knew that he needed to get away and perhaps he felt as if he needed to feel something again. He left his two bags on the floor and set out swinging from one building to another. He smiled as the swift air hit his face and noticed Ned's house out of the corner of his eye. He landed ontop of a bulding close and looked into Ned's window where he noticed MJ sat beside him. Ned was crying, he could tell, whilst MJ tried to comfort him but it didn't look like it was working. He took off his mask and laid back on the roof, looking at the stars. He knew that May and the rest of his family was looking back down at him and they were all disappointed with the person he had become. He wondered if they hated him still. He thought about Ned and about how he had hurt him. He frowned and felt a tear in his eye. It might be better if he'd leave them all here. He thought about moving on to a different city but knew that the people here relied on Spiderman to keep them safe and that he couldn't leave his best friend after all they had been through.

He puts the mask back on after twenty minutes and gets back out to help some people. He swings off the side of the closest building, getting down to the street floor. He walks around to see if he could find some crime to go and help out with. He looked around in those goggles that he could hardly see out of and noticed two men fighting outside a building. He flew down and coughed. 

"Heya guys, nice evening?" He laughed as they turned towards him.

He looked up and noticed his old apartment building as the two men came towards him. His emotions overcame him as he started to think about May once more. His vision blurred as the men started to beat him up for getting involved in their fight. Peter tried to fight back but he couldn't find the energy to throw punches as he stared behind his attackers at the apartment he had not seen in three months. His body ached as the men got the upper hand, they threw punches to his stomach and kicked him all over. At this point he needed to feel the punches. They left bruises over his torso, his face, his arms and his legs and he felt blood come over him. He managed to get up after a while and kick back. He got free from their punches and fought back. After feeling the most physical pain that he ever had, the two men ran away from him. Peter coughed as he grabbed his stomach out of pain. When he started to walk back to the alleyway he left the suit on. He limped, unable to run through the pain. Once he arrived back, he didn't feel as if he had another energy to get changed so he fell asleep on the floor in the suit.

He woke up early in the morning. He peeled the mask off his face and looked into the front camera of his phone. His face was covered in bruises. The bruise covered his left eye, dry blood still near his mouth. He blinked. He could never cover this up at school. Perhaps he shouldn't go? However, he knew that he needed to catch up with work and needed a shower. He couldn't skip. He got a shirt from his bag and used it to wipe the blood from his mouth. He managed to get out of his suit and winced when he noticed his entire body was covered in similar bruises to the one that was on his eye. He put on some long sleeved clothes, although it was boiling outside, and found some sunglasses in the front pocket of his bag. 

He arrived at the school early before all the crowds and went straight to the showers. He got out of his clothes and looked in the mirror on the toliet wall. He could see how skinny he had become and frowned at himself. He thought about how alone he was. The dark circles under his eyes had become more profound with the dark bruises complementing them. His torso was covered in identical marks to the one on his face and he poked it, wincing. He thought back to the moment where he saw the apartment and all the memories flushed back and suddenly it felt like it was yesterday again. 

He dried himself off after his shower and got changed. Checking his phone, he noticed the time. He ran to class as he only had 2 minutes before it started. However, without noticing he had forgotten his pair of sunglasses. As he walked over to the class and shyly opened the door and felt watched as all of the heads turned to him. Peter took his seat. He wondered why everybody was looking at him and he frowned as he started to feel very small. Ned took his seat next to him and stared at his face.

"What?" He whispered. "Have I got something on my face or something? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Dude." Ned whispered back. "You have got to talk to me after class, please,"

"Why? I don't understand."

"You have a massive black eye, Pete,"

"Shit. I brought sunglasses, I didn't think people would see," 

"Is that what you're worried about? Shit Pete, something is really wrong,"

"I'll talk after class Ned. What I say, though, is a secret. You can't tell anyone."

"Fine. I'm just glad you're finally telling me,"

The teachers tell the class to be quiet. They're all half way through the class when the headmaster knocks on the door and asks to talk to Peter. He winces, wondering if he had seen the footage of Pete coming in for a shower and that he'd be in trouble. He grabbed both of his bags and made his way out of the door and walked with the headmaster to his office. He walked in and almost dropped his bag when he looked at two men sat in the room. He made eye contact with Captain America and remembered their interaction at the alleyway. Sat next to him was Peter's biggest idol; Tony Stark. He was in awe. 

Steve stood up as the boy walked in. "Kid!"

"If this is about that money you dropped- I swear- I have already spent it and I can't get it back to you. I'm so sorry sir-," Peter rambled as he put both of his bags on the floor.

Tony looked up at the boy, speechless. He was much more skinny than they saw in the photo and his eye had a huge bruise on. He had never seen a kid so damaged and it did make his heart burn. He looked at the boy's face as he looked at the two of them and a small frown appeared on his face as the boy rambled on. He looked scared and broken and Tony could see why Steve came to him for help. 

"No-No.. Kid." Steve frowned. He placed a hand on his shoulder, just like before, and got him to calm down. "There's no need for any of that."

Tony looked over to the headmaster and asked for him to step out of the room so that they could to talk to Peter. He claimed this was for confidential reasons and that he had no reason to hear about this conversation. The man nodded, as dimwitted as Tony believed him to be, and walked out of the room. Peter looked terrified as Steve gestured for him to sit down. His eyes went from one man to the other and Tony noticed he was playing with his sleeve and trying not to look them directly in the eye.

"Have I done something?" Peter said. His voice was small and Tony hardly heard him.

"No!" Steve sighed. "I was just so worried. You looked so scared and skinny so I asked Tony if he could find you and he did. Peter... We were just wondering if you're living on your own?"

"No?! Why would you think that? I live in my apartment at home with my Aunt-" Peter's hand began to shake as he mentioned his Aunt. 

"I don't really think that's the truth? Can you tell us the truth, please?" Steve said.

"But - why? Why do you care?" Peter asked. 

"You're a child."

"So? I can take care of myself pretty well!" 

"That's not what you should do, though. It's not right."

Peter looked down at his feet. He started to cry and shake as he thought about his time on the streets. His mind visualised his Aunt on the floor of their apartment and the way he felt when he found her. He thought about the constant beatings he endured from his patrols and the pain felt as if it caught up to him in that moment. He winced. He was embarrassed that he had broken down in front of two of his idols. When he looked up as saw two concerned faces, he freaked out. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his two bags as he didn't want them to find his spiderman suit. He ran through the halls and he could tell there were steps behind him. He knew the school, however, so he knew that he could easily get away from the two avengers. He wasn't too sure why he felt like he needed to run but he couldn't face these strangers and bare all his feelings when he hadn't told a single person yet. He slipped into one of the bathrooms and looked through the crack in the door and noticed Steve sprint past. He took a deep breath and leant his back against the wall, his heads falling into his hands. 

"Nice job there, kid. I'm not that stupid to get outwitted by you, though." 

Peter groaned when he realised he wasn't alone. He looked up and noticed Tony Stark in the corner. 

Tony wore a pair of sunglasses over his face and an expensive looking suit hugged his body. He stood near the wall of the bathroom and Peter could see he was cringing over the size and smell of these high school toliets. His hair was messy and he looked disappointed in the person before him although he didn't know he existed a few days ago. 

"So? What was that about?"

"Mr Stark? Why are you even here? No offense but we've never even met before."

"Ouch. Obviously more team Cap, are we? I'm here because he's completley idiotic about computers and needed someone to find you. Also- I kinda do care that there is some homeleess, skinny, bruised kid out there. I'm not completley helpless."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. Being completley honest? I'm an Iron Man fanatic-" He sighed. "My Aunt- she- she used to take me to some of your confrences and everything. S-She was great."

Tony ignored the fact that this kid looked up to him so much. He came across as arrogant but he actually when people saw him as an idol. He thought back to how he used to be and knew that he wouldn't want these young kids to become like him.

"Was?" Tony asked as he slid down the wall and sat next to the boy. "Tell me about her?"

"I don't really want to do that, Sir." Peter sniffed.

"Well that's ok, Peter. Also.. Call me Tony. I don't want to be a Sir it makes me sound old. How about we get you into a nice warm home and then maybe you can get some therapy so one day you can talk to someone about it."

"I'm not going into care." Peter shook his head. "I'm close to being 18. I can just wait this out and then get my own place."

"You're 15. You're not staying on the street for 3 years."

"Why not?! Seriously, Mr Stark! I can't be under another roof with somebody who is forced to look after me. I-I don't want to remain a burden. I hated it. She worked so hard to keep me safe and now where is she? She's not even here anymore." He was crying now and his speech was slurred through him sniffing constantly. "I just want to be left alone please."

"I can't do that Peter. You're a kid. You're not a burden. You just need some help and need to stop being so stubbon to accept it."

"Well- No! You cannot force me-"

"I literally can."

"I-I can't go into some random care home. Please, Mr Stark. J-Just let me be. Please."

"No. I can't just 'let you be'"

Peter looked up at Tony and the older man's heart fluttered when he looked at how upset the boy looked. His eyes were covered in tears that started dripping down his cheeks and his hands were shaking badly. Tony knew that he couldn't hurt this boy and he needed extra help that a care home might not afford. Tony had no idea why he wanted to help this boy so much but something was special about him, he believed. 

"I don't want to go into care- I don't want to!" Peter said.

"Ok- kid.. ok.." Tony sighed. "Look at me, hey? You're ok. I want you to breathe with me. Deep breaths." 

Peter mimicked Tony's deep breathing. His hands gripped the edges of his backpack as he tried to calm himself down.

"Look around. You're safe, here, with me. Nobody will hurt you." 

"It's not- not that- I don't want to be in care. I can't be-" Peter started crying again. 

"Peter," Tony whispered. "I'm not going to put you in care right now, ok? We are just going to need to get you safe. We can't let you be out on the streets at night and all. I, uh, need you to try and calm down. We can go back to my compound and get you some medical care and a good night sleep. Then we can see where we will go from there. That ok?" Tony knew what it was like to have anxiety attacks and he tried his best to try and help him through it.

Peter nodded slowly and wiped his eyes with a self depricating chuckle. "So much for first impressions to your heros, huh? I can't believe my first proper interactions with Iron Man are in a messy school bathroom. Also, uh, I'd like that- Thank you. But... can I just finish my school day first? I have an important test later..."

"Shall we see what the old fossil thinks? He's probably still running around trying to find you."

Steve was completley down for the idea and encouraged Peter to finish his test and the rest of the school day. Tony and Peter exchanged numbers and they let him know that one of his assistants would come and pick him up at the end of the day. The two older men felt weird leaving the boy there and Steve kept rambling in Tony's ear that he could run away again if he wanted to and they'd be back at stage one. Tony, through exchanging numbers, would be able to find where the boy was and told Steve that everything would be alright. 

Peter arrived back in class and made eye contact with Ned who looked incredibly concerned. He took his seat and felt as if people were walking on eggshells around him. He felt so little around everyone so he slumped down in his seat to try and hide himself. He turned around and made direct eye contact with MJ who was staring at him with a sad face. He immediately turned back around and started to play with his pencil. He accidently snapped the pencil and felt pain surge through his hand as a small piece of wood was stuck in his palm. He pulled it out and watched the blood fall out. He sighed and grabbed another pencil from his bag and continued with the work he had been doing before. 

As the second lesson ended students poured out of the room and walked to the cafeteria with urgency. Peter, Ned and MJ walked slowly as a trio at the back of the queue. They took their table that they commonly did and his two friends stared at him until he spoke.

"So? Uh- What do you want to know?"

"Everything Peter. What the fuck is going on with you?" MJ said. 

"Uh- well... I- I.." Peter teared up. "Shit. This is hard."

"Its okay dude. We're here for you." Ned smiled.

"Ok. Phew! I- I have been struggling, uh, recently. You might have noticed."

They both nodded. 

"Me and May have been struggling with money." He lied. He decided he couldn't tell them the full truth. He was too scared. "She's, uh, struggling to buy the right amount of food for us and I've just been losing so much weight and I can't help it. The black eye is because I got mugged last night. I was on my way home with some food from the store, from the little money that we have, and some thug saw it. He attacked me and he hit me until I was bleeding. May was so mad and upset and she- she - is really concerned. I just don't have any energy."

"Shit Pete. Why didn't you tell us? We can always help.. You know that, right?" Ned said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Peter sighed/.

"We're just happy that you've told us now. We can start to help you now Peter. Please let us do what we can." MJ spoke softly. 

They both hugged him but Peter noticed that MJ didn't look as if she was satisfied with his answer. He thought to himself how he needed to convince them both that he wasn't lying.

"Why don't we both come over tonight then? We can bring some food?" MJ asked as they pulled apart.

"Uh, no! You can't. May's, uh, working. I got- stuff- to do." Peter smiled at them both. "Sorry-"

"It's ok, Peter. You're always welcome over at my house, you know that!" Ned smiled.

The day finished and Peter waited near the school as students walked out. He said goodbye to his good friends and then looked down at his phone as he noticed he had a text from Tony. Tony had told him what car to look for and that him and Steve were expecting him at the avengers compound. Peter was shocked that this was happening and wondered if he should just run away and never come back. He thought about who was waiting and realised that Tony was one of the smartest people in the world and could find him if he wanted to. He noticed the car that Tony mentioned, walking over. He knocked on the window and as it moved down an older man looked back at him.

"Peter Parker?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." He weakly smiled, his two bags on his shoulders.

The man got out of the car. He took Peter's bags into his hands and put them in the backseat. He stood aside and told Peter to go in and sit beside them.

The man didn't say a word as he shut the door on Peter. He got into the front and looked back at the kid who was still battered and he wondered as to why Tony wanted to bring him to the compound. As he drove, he looked in the mirror at the boy who looked lost. 

"Um, Sir. Could you pull over actually? I don't think I want to go now."

"No can do, Peter. These are strict orders from the boss. Also, my name is Happy not 'sir',"

"That's basically kidnapping," Peter mumbled. "I could call the police."

"On Tony Stark? Don't think that's gonna go well."

Peter noticed that Happy looked frustrated and he could tell that the man would rather be doing anything but looking after Peter. They arrived at the compound and Peter walked beside Happy as he carried his two backpacks with him. They arrived and Peter's eyes grew wide as the height of the building and how technical it all was. He walked into the lobby and stared at all the people in awe. He walked with his head low so he didn't draw any attention to himself or the bruises on his body. As he looked down at his feet he didn't realise that he walked straight into Tony. 

Peter went flying back and he stumbled over his feet, falling back. However he didn't reach the floor as a strong arm wrapped around him. Peter looked up and saw Tony Stark staring down at him. Tony stood back and let go of the boy's arm with a smile. 

"I knew you'd be excited to come and see us again but not that much." He joked as Steve walked over behind him.

"Hello Peter!" Steve smiled.

The two of them showed Peter around and smiled as he started to open up a little as they walked around. He started to show some personality that perhaps he had before all this happened to him. He looked happy as they showed him the labs, the training rooms for the avengers and more. 

Tony guided Peter towards the dining room, as Steve went to see Bucky in the training room. The young boy had never seen something so big and every bit of decoration or furniture was impressive to him. He scouted out every single bit of the room and was just in awe. They got to the table and sat down. Peter looked over in fear as a woman, who we recognised as Pepper Potts, stepped out with a few menus. 

"Tony- I thought we'd get a takewa- who is this?" She asked as she noticed the boy just sat at the end of the table. 

"This? This is Peter. Peter Parker." Tony smiled at his partner. "Peter, this is Pepper."

"I know, Mr Stark." Peter jumped to his feet and put his hand out for her to shake. "It's so cool to meet you Miss Potts!" 

"Hey Peter, it's lovely to meet you." She smiled. "I just need to speak to Tony here for a bit, we'll be back in a sec." Pepper grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him out of the dining room and into the hallway as she shut the door after them. 

Tony stood out in the hallway and watched as Pepper's face turned from a smile into a frown as they left the room. 

"What?!" Tony asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've brought a kid into the avengers compound? Tony.. What if he gets hurt?" 

"He would've been hurt more if I left him out there. He was homeless, Pep. He had an anxiety attack about being put into care and I couldn't do it to him. Ok? I'll make sure to protect him and stuff. It was Cap's fault I got involved with him anyway so blame him," 

Pepper looked at him and a smile broke out. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you for it, Tones. Just make sure you're careful. He's just a boy."

"I wasn't going to go out and make him join us in missions, Pep. He's just going to stay here, maybe, for a bit." He sighed and moved into her touch. 

Tony went back in, Pepper going upstairs to do a bit more work, to see that Peter was sat on the floor in tears. He heard the door open and looked up, wiping his face with his sleeve. Peter hid his face from the adult and shoved his phone back in his bag and preteneded as if Tony didn't see him crying. He put his bag on the back of his back and took a deep breath in. "Hey, uh, Mr Stark. My friend's mum has just called and she's said that I can stay at hers from now on," He blatantly lied. He didn't want to be a burden or put into care again if Tony had lied about not calling social services again. Peter went to rush out of the room when he was stopped by a strong arm. 

"Peter, I wasn't born yesterday. I know when somebody is not telling the truth." He let go and watched Peter's face crunch up and how hard the boy was trying in order to compose himself. "I am not letting you out on the streets." 

"Please," Peter tried to pull hismelf away. "Let me go, please. I am scared, Mr Stark. I just want to go home!" 

"Pete, kid.. Hey," He slowly and carefully wrapped Peter into an embrace even though he wasn't a fan of hugging in the first place. He rested Peter's head onto his chest and placed a comforting hand through his deep brown locks. "It's going to be ok, ok?"

Peter started to sob in the tight embrace of his hero. He listened to Tony reassuring him and shook at the contact. He cried over his parents and his Uncle and Aunt and how he felt as if he caused it all. He cried about how lonely he felt and how he was scared of being out there on his own again but he didn't want to show it. He cried over his failures as Spiderman recently and how the articles have been dissing him and his work. He told Tony none of this and just stood there in his arms whilst shaking and crying over the white shirt the other man had on. 

"Pete.. come on." He held him close and then pulled away slightly and used his blazer sleeve to wipe underneath his eyes. He brushed some of his hair out of his face and took both of them into the living room where he put him down on the sofa. Tony sat beside him and frowned. "What's happened? Why are you on your own, kid."

Peter shook his head and he refused to make eye contact. "I-I don't want to talk about it.." 

Tony took a deep breath in as he looked at the kid who was still sat there crying. "It won't ever get better if you can't speak about it."

"But- But I don't want to.." 

"Peter... come on. I can't help you if you don't reach out for it." 

"I, uh, I've lost everybody," Peter whimpered as he grabbed a pillow that was beside him to cry into. 

"I'm sure you haven't Pete.." Tony placed one hand on Peter's shoulder trying to comfort him. 

"Mr Stark, they've all died. My parents died when I was like 3 years old and my Uncle Ben and Auntie May took me in. Uncle Ben died last year and- it-it's been me and my Aunt ever since. She did everything for me. She helped me apply to a school and I got in under a scholarship and she's provided me with everything I could ever want. I was coming home one night after I was out with my friend Ned and she was there, dead. She looked so lifeless and I-I didn't know what to do. I saw her at the hosptial as she died and she asked me to take care of myself and I haven't even been able to- to live up to that. I grabbed a bag and I've been living on the streets ever since." 

Peter took a deep breath and his hands were shaking, his whole body moving through his sobs as he told somebody what happened for the first time. 

Tony awkwardly put an arm around the kid. "I'm so sorry, Peter. Nobody should have to go through that. Especially on their own." 

Peter leant into the touch and he closed his eyes as he did. "I- I feel like it is all my fault.."

"There is no way that any of this is your fault. You're just a kid but you're so strong and you've gone through too much. I'm not letting you go into care, Peter. You can stay in this compound with us now. I want you to know that you'll be safe."

"T-Thank you so much, Sir. I can't thank you enough. Are you sure that I can stay?" Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Of course Pete. Of course." Tony sighed. He moved his arm back to his side and wondered why he already felt a connection with this kid. He felt as if he should distance himself as he didn't want to become too attatched but the boy needed someone at the moment and he knew that he needed to push his emotions to the back so that he could be there for the kid. He didn't know why he wanted to help but he knew that he wanted to. 

Peter had been going back to school and living at the compound for a month. His relationship with Tony had become the closest of all and Pepper constantly made fun of the duo by calling Tony his dad. Peter wondered how a place with the highest security had not noticed he'd been sneaking out to crime fight as Spiderman. He had been hanging out with Ned and MJ a lot more and trying to make it look as he just went through a rough patch. Tony kept telling him to let them know what had happened but he kept refusing as he was not ready yet. 

Peter went out fighting one night and told Tony he was going over Ned's for a while and that he'd be back before curfew. He went out the front gate and changed behind a bush. He started  
to swing around the city and felt the breeze come past him as he went through the air. He landed on top of one large building and stared out at the stars. He smiled slightly as he felt happier than he had in ages. He missed May but knew that he needed to 'move on' although he knew he never truly would. He swung back down from the building; helping some people out with some small tasks. He arrives at a scene where a young man is cornered by some other men. He looked terrified, Peter realised. He swung over and took the element of suprise by webbing two of the four men to the wall which gave the boy an opportunity to run. 

Peter's eyes widened as the two men began to walk closer to him. He walked back as he attempted to jump on the wall to gain an advantage but he was hit around the chest before he could get a chance. His phone in his bag began to ring as the two men were able to take advantage of how he was standing but hitting him harder. He tried to reach his phone but realised one of the men got to it first.

"Tony Stark?" The first man laughed. 

"That man is calling you? You lowlife stuck behind a little suit?" The other laughed along with him. "Answer it." He nudged the other. 

He begged them not to but felt his body give up on him as they ignored his wishes. 

"It's past your curfew, where are you?" Tony said into the phone before they had a chance to say anything.

"Past his curfew? Oh my god! How old is he?" The first man chuckled even more. "Spidermans a preteen?"

Tony immediatley stood up. "How the hell is this? Don't you touch a hair on that boy's hair!" He glossed over the name Spiderman and hoped it was just something he heard rather than this kid being the actual hero.

Tony immediately changed into his suit. He got Friday to track the call as he flew and found Peter location straight away. The two men standing over the boy in the red and blue suit ran as soon as they saw the suit fly over the alleyway. The phone call they had last only a few seconds. Tony got rid of the other two men that Peter had webbed to the wall as he stepped out of the Iron man suit. He ran over to Peter who was on the floor and took the mask off. 

"Jesus kid! What the hell do you think you're playing at! You can't- You can't be him. Pete..."

"I-I'm so sorry sir." He winced as he sat up to look at Tony. 

"You need to be careful. What they did to you will leave some bruises. Why didn't you tell me about this?!" 

"I-I was scared." Peter looked down. "I didn't want-want you to hate me or m-make me leave,"

"Make you leave?! Who do you think I am Pete? I care about you too much, kid. It scares me. I hate that you couldn't tell me about this- I could've protected you so none of this would've ever happened. I don't want you to feel like this anymore."

"I'm so sorry.." Peter looked down. "I-I care- about you also."

"I'm glad." Tony smiled slightly. "I can't believe you're actually Spiderman. How do you do all the swinging and stuff? I'm not overly happy about this, by the way," 

"I got bit by some Spider on a fieldtrip once. I created web fluid so that I can swing between buildings. I don't want to not do this, sir. I want to protect people because when I don't.. the bad things that happen- they'll happen because of me.."

"I can see why you want to do this.. but.. I don't want you to.. Kid, you're 15. You could get hurt too much that you can never recover."

"But I need to help people. I want to be like you."

"I want you to be better, Peter. You could go to college and not be in debt of this whole superhero thing. You see things that you might never recover from. I get nightmares every night." Tony put his arm on Peter's shoulder. "Come on, kid. Please. I care too much about you.."

"I get that you care but this is my thing. It keeps me from going completely insane, Sir. After everything that has happened to me- if I give back then I can pretend it hasn't happened for a bit."

Tony took Peter into his arms. "-Ok Pete. You can do this but I will be making you a new suit so that you don't get hurt too much."

"Really?" Peter smiled into Tony's chest.

"Yeah, kid."

They both set to work making Peter's new suit. Peter hadn't felt this happy in a long time as him and Tony worked together. The news outlets when crazy when Peter/Spiderman goes out for the first time in the suit that is so technical. The media wonders if this means that Spiderman has joined the other avengers but Peter laughs at that considering the only other one than Tony that he had met was Steve. Peter, Ned and MJ had become much closer and his two best friends were happy that he was finally getting better. He had gained back most of the weight he lost and even put on some muscle after he had been training with Steve and working in the lab with Tony. 

"Looking good Parker." MJ smiled, kissing his cheek, as she came up to him at Lunch. 

They had been dating for about a month. Ned accidently let Peter's crush slip when they were hanging out one night. Peter looked incredibly embarrased but MJ just smiled and said that she like him back. She was thoughtful, kind and beautiful and Peter felt like he could never be more lucky than he was right now. Ned sat opposite them as the young couple sat with their hands joined. Peter laughed and joked with his friends when Flash walked over.

"Yo! Penis!" He laughed. 

"Hi Flash." He mumbled.

"I think you and the other nerds should come to my party tonight! Starts at 7"

"Uh- Mr Star- My Aunt wouldn't like that." He frowned. 

"Mr Star? Who's Mr Star? You got some sugar daddy you don't want to tell us about."

"Mr Star is my Aunt's boss. She's working tonight, got confused."

"Course you did, loser. Gonna come anyway or are you too much of a good boy?"

"We'll be there!" Ned joined in. 

Flash grinned and walked away. "Ned!" Peter groaned.

"What?! Come on dude! We need to get out on the party scene!"

"Let me ask May first. I'll text her. I don't think she'll say yes, though."

MJ agreed with Peter and said that she'd stay home rather than going with the boys. Peter frowned but gave her a kiss on the hand, respecting the fact that she wouldn't want to go even if it was the last thing to do in the world. 

"PDA!" Ned groaned. 

MJ flipped him off which made Peter laugh too much. "Come on dude- jealous?"

"Always." Ned laughed.

Peter got his phone out of his pocket while reluctently letting MJ's hand go. He opened up his messages from Mr Stark and started to type his message.

'Mr Staaaarkkk. Can I go to a party this afternoon?" He texted, not expecting a yes.

He got a reply pretty quickly. "Wow, they grow up so fast... Where abouts kid and what time?"

'It's in that gated community- I can't remember the name. It starts at 7."

"I know the one. Happy will drop you off. Do you want him to pick up your friends too?"

'Probably not Mr Stark. They don't know I live with you- they don't know about my Aunt'

'Seriously? We'll talk about that when you get home but of course you can go. Want you home at midnight though.'

'Ok, fine. Thanks:--)' Peter finished their messages and groaned that he was going to get a lecture when he returned.

"May said yes! I'll meet you there at 7 Ned," Peter said.

Peter hopped into Happy's car at the end of the day and ignored the sceptical looks he got off his classmates as he got into the expensive car. He smiled as he tried to make conversation with Happy only to be ignored by him. He still remained excited though as he couldn't believe how happy he still was. He runs straight into the compound, thanking Happy, and straight to Tony who was standing with Bruce Banner.

"No...No way!" Peter smiled. 

Bruce flinched at the sudden noise and Tony laughed. "Bruce, this is Peter. He's the one I was talking to you about."

"You-You... You're-,"

"The hulk? I can sign something if you want." Bruce looke tired as he spoke to Peter.

"No! Well- yeah. You are. But! You're Bruce Banner- one of the best scientists ever. I've read like most of your books. You're incredible."

Bruce looked taken back. "Wow- uh, yeah. I am. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

Tony walked over to Peter and took his bag of his back. "This thing is like a bag of bricks. You need to take something out." He groaned as he placed it by the fridge. 

"Yeah- I know that but I need all the books and that!" Peter smiled. "I'm just going to get ready for the party!"

"Ok kid- go on then. We still need a talk remember." He smiled. 

Peter nodded. "Ok Mr Stark. See you in a bit."

"Go on then." He nudged him. 

"You never told me that he was your son." Bruce laughed. 

"What?" Tony asked. "He-He's not!"

"Calm down Stark. I was joking." Bruce rolled his eyes. "You sure do care about him though."

"Uh, yeah, I do." Tony mumbled. "Anyway-"

The two of them continued to speak about their project as Tony wondered about what Bruce meant about that comment. He didn't want him to be a dad at all as he didn't want to turn into his own father. He didn't want to ruin Peter's life by being around and didn't want him to think that he was nothing. He knew he cared a lot more than Howard did but it was a fear deep in his mind but he didn't need to because Peter wasn't his, he believed. 

Peter sat in his room looking through the clothes that Tony brought him last month. He thought about the party and wondered why he and Ned were going anyway. He knew that Ned wanted to be more popular than they were but he knew that Flash only invited them to make fun of them anwyay. He groaned, looking at the outfit choices he had laid out in front of him. He sat in his shorts and iron man pyjama top as he looked at his phone. It was only 4pm. He was too nervous. 

"I recommend the second one." 

Peter looked up at the doorway to see Tony leant against it. 

"Of course you would. It's all fancy." Peter laughed.

"Can I sit?" Tony asked.

"Of course. It is your house."

Tony rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed next to Peter. "This is also your house and this is your room, Pete."

"Yes, I know. But it is still your house." He smiled.

"So about what you text me. You still haven't told those two best friends about what happened to you? So, I was the first person you told?" 

Peter nodded. "I don't really want them to know."

"Why? Pete- they're your best friends."

"I don't know- it's weird. I guess I'm just scared that they'll think I'm weird or something."

"They'll think that you're the strongest person they know becuase it's true. You need to let them know bud."

Peter sighed. He put every outfit away but the second one away and looked up at Tony. He didn't want to tell him but he really respected his opinion so knew he wanted to go with the outfit that Tony told him to wear. "I will. Just not yet." 

"Take your time kid. But you do know that they'll find out eventually though." Tony sighed.

"I know. I hope that days never comes though."

"I know you do but that's what life is like sometimes. You have to face the bad things that happen to you for the good things to flourish. Now get changed. I have some people here that you need to meet." Tony nudged him on the shoulder playfully. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Will be up with you in like 5 minutes."

Tony walked out the room, a small smile on his face. His heart was beating faster than usual and he wondered why he felt that he needed to protect this boy so much. He needed to take a breath and sat down on a small armchair in a corridor close to Peter's bedroom. He needed some time alone but was interrupted when Natasha walked around the corner to see Tony with his head in his hands.

"Tony? You ok?" She asked. "Not seen you like this in a long time." 

She sat beside him on the other chair and placed a small arm on his back to comfort him. "Want me to go get Pepper?" 

Tony shook his head and took one deep breath. "No- No. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Nat. Thanks though."

"What happened?"

"You know that kid that I told you about.. Peter.."

"Yeah?"

"I just feel so.. weird about it. I want to be there for him so much and I care too much about him and it scares me. He's just this kid that I have taken in but.. I don't know. I'm just scared that I'm going to be too attatched and I'll screw it all up like my father did to me."

"You.. seriously care so much about this kid. It's scary as you've never had this type of relationship before. Being a father figure to somebody is incredibly scary and you've been through so much and you are vulnerable as much as this kid is. You need to know that, from what you've told us, you've given this kid such a good opportunity in his life to be better and you should know that you're nothing like that father of yours." She spoke softly which Tony appreciated but would never say. 

Natasha got Tony to copy her breathing as she noticed he was going into a panic attack. He copied her as he sat clenching his fists. His breathing spiked up again as he noticed Peter come out of his room in the clothes that he had chosen and brought for him. Peter looked worried and rushed over to Tony. 

Peter couldn't believe that Black Widow was sat right there but at this point; Tony was more important. He looked at Tony who was his mentor, his father figure, the man who saved him and he looked so scared which is an emotion he had never seen before from the older man. He was concerned as Tony looked up at him and his eyes were red and puffy from tears and his hands were shaking quickly.

"P-Pete, uh hey!" Tony mumbled.

"Mr Stark? Are you ok?"

Tony stood up and brushes off his suit and forced a large smile. "Of course I am, kid! Now let's go meet-"

Peter cut him off with a huge hug. Natasha watched with concern as Tony never allowed any of the other avengers to touch him without permission. She expected the man to push the smaller boy away from him but was suprised as he melted into the hug. She watched as the older man kept Peter close and rested his head into his shoulder. Peter was gripping onto Tony for dear life and looked so comfotable in his arms. She watched and smiled slightly to herself. She could tell that these two cared so much for each other. Tony had told her that he was so excited to meet her and the other avengers but she could tell that the one that Peter cared for the most was Tony. 

They fell apart from each other and Peter still looked worried. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I am now Pete, thank you,"

"Good." Peter smiled. He looked over at Natasha and grinned. "Woah! Hi Miss Romanoff! Or should I call you Black Widow or-,"

"Just Natasha." She smiled. "It's nice to meet a fellow spider!"

"Oh! Yeah!" Peter had such a wide smile. "Did Mr Stark tell you?"

"Yeah. I have to admit I was a bit shocked that such a young person was Spiderman but now that I've met you- I guess I understand."

"Thanks Natasha!" He grinned. "So, Mr Stark, who did you want me to meet?"

"Well you've just met one of them." Tony said. 

"No way! Are you letting me meet ALL the avengers?!" Peter grinned. "Woah- that's awesome." 

Peter, Tony and Natasha walk over to the living room where Clint, Bucky, Thor, Bruce and Steve stood. Peter's eyes went wide as he notices the whole team, that he's admired for so long, just stood around. Peter freezes and Tony notices, placing a small hand on his back to push him forward. He quiety whispered in his ear to go and say hi. He walked slowly up to the team and as all the bodies turn on him, he smiles.

"Peter!" Bruce smiles. He walks over and shakes his hand. "Guys, this is the famous 'Peter' Stark wouldn't shut up about!"

They all walked over and introduced themselves and Peter became overwhelmed yet excited to meet them all. Steve gave him a hug and commented on how good he looks compared to the last time they saw each other. He noticed how grand Thor looked, how tall and muscular he was. Thor was booming and asking Tony questions about about him and if they were father and son. Peter was confused. He was sure that his and Tony's relationship wasn't that close. Peter knew that he saw Tony in that sort of light but thought it to be ridiculous to think that Tony thought the same. Peter sat down and spoke with Bucky and was admired by him. He looked down at his phone and noticed it was 6pm. He would ask Tony if he could leave in a while but for now he couldn't believe he was meeting all the avengers. 

Tony was told by all the avengers that they loved Peter after he went with Happy to the party. They all felt protective over him after only meeting him for the ten minutes that they had. They all made snide comments over the fact that they acted like father and son. He ignored the comments but secretly smiled at them as he turned away. 

Peter got out of the car, thanking Happy as he drove away, and phoned Ned. It was about 6.55 and knew Ned would hate to be late so he should be here soon. Just as the call went through, he noticed Ned walk past him. Ned's eyes went wide as they noticed Peter and he commented on how his clothes looked designer and expensive. Peter commented that they were some knockoffs but Tony had brought them for him especially. They waited for 6 minutes so they were not exactly on time and knocked on Flash's door. Flash's eyebrows raised at Peter's outfit and both boys were suprised from the lack of comments he made. They were almost the first people there and as the people started to pour in, Peter felt anxious. He felt guilty that he was sort of enjoying himself when he suddenly thought of Aunt May. He looked over to the drinks table and poured himself a drink.

"Peter? We're not old enough for that-," Ned said.

"Who cares Ned? Everyone else is doing it." He commented as he took the first sip. It was acidic to his mouth and he winced as it burned his throat. It made him feel better, more numb, however so he continued.

"Peter.. come on dude. We've never been like anyone else anyway."

"I need it Ned. I need to feel nothing." He admitted as he finished the cup. 

He wasn't too sure if his powers meant that he couldn't get drunk or if he had a certain intolerance to it but he thought that perhaps today was the best day to try it out.

"Come on Ned- live it up a little! Like you said- we need to get 'on the party scene'," He said as he poured his second drink for himself.

Ned tried to take the drink from Peter's hand as he was worried about him. Peter scoffed and with his spider sense he could tell it was coming so was able to move out of the way in time. He walked away from Ned and joined in with the dancing as he drank the rest of that second drink. Ned watched him from the side with a sort of pained look on his face as the 'popular' crowd danced around Peter, giving him more and more drinks to down. Peter could drink more than anyone before he felt actually drunk. He tumbled out into Flash's front garden, where nobody was, and hit his head hard as he fell. He giggled to himself and groaned as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Peter!" Ned frowned.

"MMMM- Hi Ned!" He slurred as he sat up. "How are youuu,"

"Jesus christ dude. You're a mess. We need to call May."

Peter's head quickly flew up to Ned's. "Noooooooo dude. We can'ttt because- because- she won't answer."

"Why not?"

"She-She's Dea- She's at work."

"Yeah but she has her phone on her incase you have an emergancy. You've told me that before."

"Ned. What time- do you know what time is it?" He giggled.

"It's 2 in the morning Peter."

"Oh shittttttt. He's gonna be MAD!" Peter laughed, nudging Ned's shoulder. 

"Who's 'he'" 

"May's like- she's working- like- away at the moment. Sooooooo I am staying with the p-person that I have got like this intern thing with. Lemmme call him. He'll come find meee."

"I don't know if thats the best idea with you looking like that. Since when have you been on an internship anyway?" Ned asked.

"SHhhhh," Peter stood up and stumbled over to a bench. He grabbed his phone and it displayed that he had ten missed calls. "Uh ohhh"

Just as he went to press the button to start the call, Tony started to call him anyway. He answered it and giggled as Tony sounded angry. 

"Where the hell are you kid? I'm worried!" Tony spoke harshly.

"Mnnnnn on my way back probably." Peter tried not to act like he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?! You're 15!" Tony shouted. 

"Uhhhhhhhh nope." 

"Peter!"

"Im notttttttt. I'm perfectly sober-"

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you NOW."

"Don't come in the suit- my classmates will seee,"

"Peter."

"Hmmmmmm. Maybe- Maybe you can come to Ned's house?"

"Who's Ned?" Tony asked.

"My best friend. You can like all fancily track me and that cant you??" 

"Yes. Go there then. I'm disappointed in you kid." Tony hung up from the call. He sighed to himself and explained the situation to the other avengers who were still there. He changed into his suit and tracked Peter through Friday and saw that he was on the move. He followed the dot and swore to himself that he was turning the boy into a younger version of himself.

Ned's house wasn't far from Flash's but outside of the community. Ned dragged Peter through the streets and was careful not to attract any attention to themselves. They arrived at his house and sat on his porch as they waited.

"I can't believe this is you Peter." Ned said. "I never thought you'd act like this."

"Mmm me either Ned but look what life does to you. It's shit. Living is such a crap fest and I hate it."

"What the hell has happened to you?" 

"Too much Ned-" He shook his head.

"You need to tell me so that I can be here for you-"

"Uh-uh," Peter shook his head. "Dont wanna."

"Why? I'm your best friend, Pete."

"I will just like not yettt- not ready for that Ned. Uh-ohhhhh he's here now." Peter said as he heard the Iron Man suit flying above them and then landing in front of the porch.

"Holy shit!" Ned cursed as Tony landed just in front of them. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Mr Starkkkkk- I swear I wasn't going to do this but it just happened-,"

Tony stood out of the suit and looked furious. He walked over to Peter and just looked over him. "I'm so disappointed in you Peter."

"Wait- Wait- Hang on." Ned looked at them both. "You're interning for Tony Stark?!"

"Not the time kid. Ask him about it tomorrow." Tony stared at Ned and then turned back to Peter. "We're going home."

Ned continued to stare at the both of them with wide eyes. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Noooo- you not the boss of me, man. I-I am my own person." 

"Kid- come on. We'll talk about this later. You're coming home." 

"You can't force me!"

"Peter!" Tony shouted. 

"What!" 

"I can't believe you. I have never been more disappointed."

Peter's face fell. "Mr Stark?"

"No, Peter. You've completely disregarded me and yourself. You are better then this. I'm so upset with you."

Peter stood up and stumbled over to him and gave him a hug. "MM so sorry- I'm so sorry Mr Stark. I don't want to- I didn't want to upset you." 

Tony sighed as his head rested on top of Peter's. "We'll talk about this properly when you're sober. Lets just get you home now."

"Nooo- I'm sorry!" Peter cried. "I want- I only want you to be proud of me- not upset."

"I am proud you Pete."

Peter shook his head into the hug. "You-You're not. Now now."

"Peter..." Tony whispered. He heard in voice how hurt Peter was. He felt so bad that he hurt Peter in the same way Howard hurt him. He gripped Peter tighter and kissed his forehead. "Kid- I'm sorry. I'm not disapointed, I'm just a little bit upset... but we'll talk about it and we'll get over it. We'll just make sure this doesn't happen again, ok?" 

"Uh-uh." Peter nodded. "I am sorry though."

"I know, bud. I know." He kissed again on the forehead and took a deep breath. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes please Mr Stark." 

Tony got back into the suit and picked Peter up. He turned to Ned and saluted to him and then brought the hand to give Peter more support. He flew up and took Peter over to the compound and walked in through the living room in his Iron Man suit as Peter was asleep in his arms. He placed Pete onto the sofa and then stepped out of the suit. The only two avengers left in the room were Bucky and Steve. 

"I shouted at him." Tony mumbled, his eyes looking down onto the floor. "And he started to cry and begged me to be proud of him. I hurt him."

"No, Tony. You needed to say something. He's 15. He can't just be out at night getting drunk. You did the right thing but it must be hard to say something. It must be hard to say something but you handled it right. Discipline is needed when growing up or he'll just think he can get away with anything." Steve told him.

"But he looked so upset, Steve-"

"He's a kid. He's going to look upset when he's shouted at."

"But-," Tony pushed some of Peter's hair out of his face. "I care about him so much."

"We can see that, Tony. He knows that too. You shouting at him, once, isn't going to change that." Bucky smiled. "You're a great dad."

"Dad?! No- uh- I'm more of an uncle."

"Whatever you call it- you care and he does too." 

Tony sighed, looking at them both with sad eyes. "I'm going to take him to bed."

"Ok Tony. You're a good Uncle to him."

Tony flipped them off and then quietly picked Peter up. He walked over to his bedroom and placed him under the covers and then tucked him in. "Night buddy." He mumbled, kissing him on the head. 

Peter woke up with an awful headache. He asked Friday to dim the lights in his room. He sat up and realised he was in the same clothes he had on when he left for the party and the memories of the night started to flow into his mind. He placed his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He had so many text messages from Ned asking him about Tony and photos of him partying were all over social media. He groaned and put his phone on his chest and wished it never happened. Tony walked and laugh when he saw the image in front oh him.

"Struggling are we? That's what you get."

"Thanks for the sympathy." Peter groaned. 

"We do need to have a chat about what you did last night. Wasn't really sensible, bud."

"I know.." Peter sighed. He moved in his bed which allowed Tony to sit beside him. "I don't really know what happened. I don't know why I did it."

Tony looked over at him with a frown. "Were you pressured?"

"Not at all." Peter shook his head. "I- I felt like it would make me feel better."

"Better? How so?"

"Ijust thought of my Aunt and I started feeling guilty that I was starting to be happy without her."

"Oh, Pete." Tony whispered. "I know it must be scary. It must be so hard to go on. I felt the same when I lost my parents. We have just got to do it together, yeah?" He put his hand in Peters and smiled at him.

Peter looked at their hands and started to cry. "Thank you Mr Stark. I am so happy that you have allowed me to live here with you and I- I- I am so thankful and I hope I can stay with you forever."

"You can stay here as long as you need, my boy." Tony whispered as he tried not to cry himself. 

They sat there, close to tears, for so long as they held each other close and Tony made sure his Peter felt as safe and secure as he could. He knew that this boy was now his and maybe one day he'd make it actually offical. 

Peter had been in the compound for about 4 months. His Aunt had been gone for six. Peter still had not told anyone but the avengers about what happened to him and only Tony knew the complete story. He told Ned that he couldn't come over after he'd invited him to as he mentioned he had plans with May and maybe he could come over later in the day. He was sitting in the compound when he got a phone call from Ned.

He answered it with a smile. "Hiya Ned! I could be with you later but May-,"

"That's not true.. is it?" Ned answered.

Peter's heartrate spiked up. "Uh... what do you mean?"

"I went over because I wanted to bring you guys some food that I made and when I knocked on the door- a random couple answerd. I thought that maybe they were some of May's friends so- I- asked them if you were here and they had no idea who you were but mentioned that the old woman that lived here- died and the young boy ran away. Is this right? What the hell is going on? Is there just a chance I got the wrong house of my best friend who I've known so long.."

Peter went silent. He started breathing quickly and his phone was shaking in his hand.

"Peter? Please. I'm so sorry if it's true..."

"She's dead, Ned." He whispered down the phone. "She was murdered about 6 months ago."

"Shit... Peter.. 6 months?! I'm so sorry..." Ned was quiet also.

"For two months afterwards... I lived on my own on the streets which is why I got so skinny."

"You don't have to tell me all this if it hurts you..." Ned said.

"No. Uh- I need too. I need to tell somebody about this." Peter said slowly. "I've only told Mr Stark- I lied when I said I was interning for him." 

"You did? Oh Pete.."

"He found me after I had been on the streets for the two months. I was so messed up so him and Steve, Captain America, found me after I saw him once and they took me in. Mr Stark- he's become like a father to me but I miss May so much. I miss her awful cooking and her laugh and how kind she was and it is all my fault she's dead..."

"No- Peter. I'm sure it's not your fault. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you more. I should've noticed.. I should've done something for you. You were homeless and alone and I just babbered on about making lego sets when you could've just... died. Oh Peter, I'm so sorry." 

"You would've never known Ned. It's not your fault at all." Peter was now crying to himself as he placed his phone on his beside table, putting it on speaker.

"You got mugged! Those bruises- and you- you were on your own." Ned whimpered, he was also crying now.

"Those bruises were not from a mugging, Ned. I-I am, um, Spiderman. I have been for a little bit before May died and I think she was murdered as the guy was looking for me."

"Spiderman?! No- you're kidding- Pete! I've seen videos where he gets hurt and it looks awful. It cannot be your fault that she's dead, Pete. Nobody knows that you're Spiderman. It is just an awful disaster.. It's not your fault at all. Jesus- you've been through so much on your own."

"Not all on my own. Mr Stark and the rest of the avengers have been training me and looking after me but I just- just miss May so much and I- I hate it. Everyone I love has died... Ned- I'm so scared." He felt so small as he finally let somebody know what was going on. 

"I don't know what to say but sorry Peter. I should've been there for you."

"Ned... "

"I just want to give you a huge hug. For now all I can say is we all love you so much."

Peter was sobbing down the phone. "I just need to, uh, go. I'll call you back later. I can't be on the phone right now." 

"Whatever you need, Pete. I'm here for you."

The phone line went silent. Peter looked over at his phone and buried his head in his hands as he started sobbing. He grabbed his pillow and cried in it as an attempt to muffle the crying. He knew that if he displayed symptoms of having a panic attack then Friday would be alerted and Tony would come to see what was happening so he tried his best to remain calm. His legs began to shake at the end of the bed as he clenched hard onto the pillow. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood but he didn't care. He sobbed as he rembered the apartment and how he would spend time with his Aunt as they smiled and ate their dinner that she worked so hard on but it never quite tasted right. He remembered how good May was at looking after Peter and his nightmares after Ben died even though she was grieving herself. He missed her laugh and her hugs and knew nothing would ever replace her. He looked at his pillow that was still wet from his tears and he frowned. His heart felt so fast and he felt a drop on his hand as a tear fell from his cheek. 

It was dinner time and Peter wasn't at the table yet. Tony knew how excited Peter was for today as Pepper was joining them for dinner for the first time in a while after she had been so busy with work. He was always on time for dinner and usually came early to help out whoever was cooking it. Most of the avengers, apart from Clint who had his own home, decided to move to the compound a little while after they met Peter so he loved working with most of them when they made anything. He especially worked well with Bucky when they baked cookies. He decided that he'd go check on the boy and excused himself from the table. 

He opened the door and immediatley heard the sobs and sniffing. Tony walked over to the boy and noticed how his legs, his arms and his whole body was shaking in the bed. The pillow was clenched close to his chest and he just looked so upset.

"Kid?" Tony said quietly so that he didn't wake him. 

The boy still jumped and he looked at Tony and broke down even more. "I-I told Ned what-what actually happened..." 

"Oh Petey.." Tony jumped into the bed next to him and how they sat felt so familar. He immediately wrapped an arm around the young one and took him in for a big hug.

"He thought.. He thought some of it was his fault. I made him feel bad- I didn't mean-,"

"He was most likely upset that he didn't do anything for you. That isn't your fault or his. My Pete... you are so brave."

"I just miss her. I want her to be with me."

"I know sweetheart."

They stayed in silence as Peter cried into Tony's shirt. He clenched onto his mentor just as if he was that pillow and wanted to stay with him for as long as he could. Tony made sure to send a text to Pepper to continue eating without them as he was just going to sort Peter out as he had a panic attack. 

"Oh.. Mr Stark. We were supposed to eat with Pepper today.. I'm so sorry."

"No.. buddy. Don't say sorry. She's available next Tuesday anyway."

"But-"

"Uh-uh. No 'But's' you are completley fine Parker." Tony smiled. "Should we get in our PJs and play some videos games- get your mind away from everything even if it is just for a few hours."

"I'd like that." Peter smiled as he wiped his eyes.

Tony gets up from the bed and throws some Iron Man pyjamas at the boy; who rolls his eyes in return. He leaves the room for a few minutes and comes back in his own pyjamas. He sets up the games console and puts in a game for the both of them to play. He sits back to where he already was and looks over at Peter who gives him a small smile. He passes Peter the controller and they boot up the game. They play for hours and Tony wouldn't admit it but he did let Peter win a few times. On the other hand, he also played quite competively. Tony's about to put another round on when he looks over at Peter and he's nodding asleep. The boy moves over and his head falls into Tony's lap. He looks so peaaceful and Tony's heart beats so fast as he puts one hand through those beautiful curls. 

"My boy." Tony smiles, kissing his head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mmm... Mr Stark?" Peter mumbled quietly. 

"Yeah buddy?" 

"I love you." 

Tony stared at his lap, at the boy who's head was laid down on it. He froze slightly at the words and knew the feelings he had for this boy were like a father and that he'd have to deal with everything that came with that because he loved this boy with every bit of his heart. He never thought he'd have any of these feelings for a kid and thought he'd never be a father. The young, vulnerable, kid that was in his lap was his and he'd never felt happier to say that.

"I love you more, kid."

"Impossible." Peter whispered as he fell asleep.

"It's really not." Tony mumbled as he watched the boy go to sleep. He closed his own eyes and drifted off with the teen in his lap.

Pepper watched the conversation from the doorway of Peter's bedroom. She smiled at the two boys and snapped a quick photo and knew that Tony wouldn't appreciate that but her heart felt warm at how much he loved Peter. She watched Tony go to sleep and went inside, turning the lights off and putting a blanket over the two of them.

2 months later; it was Peter's 16th birthday in a week. He hadn't mentioned it to Mr Stark but realised that he probably had some sort of idea that it was coming up. 

It was a mundane patrol that night. The most exciting thing was a small robbery of a bike that was stopped in a record time of one minute. He helped a lady cross the street, however, and did get a cool sticker from it. He was turning sixteen in one week but couldn't find any joy from the upcoming event. Every birthday reminded him of his parents and now his Aunt and his Uncle. So, as he sat on one of the tallest buildings in the sky, when his mind was interrupted by a call by Tony Stark; he felt a few butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey kid, how's spidermanning going?" 

"It's okay. Nothing exciting today really."

"Ah- not everyday is dramaful for Spiderman, then? Anyway- I have something to ask you."

"Nope. What is it?" He asked.

"I've heard, no idea where from, that it might be a certain person's 16th birthday soon. And now, if you ask me, I wonder why this person hasn't let me know."

"Oh. Who's birthday might it be then?" Peter went along with the joke.

"Hmmm... I think his last name rhymes with Marker?" Tony said. 

"Still no idea, Mr Stark. I think you might just have to tell me."

"OK smartass. It's your 16th next week and you haven't said a single word. I think you forget I am like the richest person in the world. I could get you anything you'd like. How come you didn't say anything?"

Peter sighed down the phone. "It isn't anything like traumatic. I just, uh, don't particually enjoy celebrating my birthday. I think it just reminds me too much of how I miss my parents and now I've lost May and Ben too."

"Oh, kid." Tony said. "I want to make this birthday special so that, for just a day, you can forget about everything that has happened to you. I want to make it good. I want to make you happy, Pete."

"You already do Mr Stark." Peter smiled into the phone.

"I'm glad. I want to do something for your birthday but if you want me to leave it be then I won't do anything."

Peter thought for a bit. He enjoyed his birthday when he was kid and hated it for the few years after his parents passed away. May and Ben did everything they could to help him out when he was younger and a little while after he started to love his birthday again. Now that he lost them too he wasn't sure if he'd be happy to celebrate without them. However, Tony had been there for him in a time where he thought he'd be alone forever. So he agreed.

"I'd love if you did something. Thanks Mr Stark. Just don't go too overboard." He smiled as he imagined Tony would do everything to make him happy.

"You know I will. Right. Be home soon kid, love you."

"Love you too." Peter said as he hung up.

Peter watched as the phone call ended on Karen's display. He looked up at sky and wondered if his Mum, Dad, Aunt and Uncle were up there together and if they were proud of the person that Peter had become. He swung off the building and decided to take a new, and according to Karen; quicker, route home that night. He was flying through the air when he noticed the church where all his family was buried at. He swung down beside it and frowned. As he opened the gate, it squeaked. The squeaking made him cringe as walked over to the graves where he'd visit every year on his birthday. He didn't mention that to Tony as he didn't want him to feel any form of guilt.

He sat cross legged across from the grave for a while. He stared at it and wondered if his life would've been any different if they were still here. He looked at all the flowers surrounding it and thought of May as she helped him lay quite a few of them. He sighed and looked at his watch. He had about a hour before Tony expected him home so he stayed sat down. 

"Hi Mumma." His voice broke as he started speaking, a while after he arrived. "I miss you Mumma. I miss all of you. I hope that you're all up there together but I think that our Parker luck wouldn't really allow that. I really hope that you're all happy though. I think that I'm happy now. I miss you all so much but I have this family that I've found that love me as much as I love them. I adore them, Mumma, but I don't want you to think that I'm replacing you and Dad or May and Ben. I'll never forget you all and I just hope that you're proud of me. I am happy. So so happy. I love Tony. I love every single person that has taken me in but Tony's become a dad to me, Ma. He's helped me in a way that I really needed and he's just been the person I needed at this point in time. I want to ask him if I can call him dad but I'm not sure how he'd react. I know he loves me as much as I love him but I can't risk ruining our relationship. I wish you were all here so I can ask you these questions. I wonder how you'd feel about me becoming Spiderman. I know you'd be scared but I do it because of how you taught me to be better. I am who I am because of you. I love you."

"She'd be proud of you, kid, I know it." 

Peter looks up and Tony is looking down at him. He hasn't come in the suit as he notices his car parked outside of the graveyard. He looks sympathetiic as he comes and sits next to Peter. Peter notices that he's wearing some suit that he usually wears and that he doesn't care about getting it dirty. He feels as if he's back in that bathroom like when they first met.

"How long have you been stood there?" Peter asks.

"I heard it all, buddy."

"And? Do you hate me? I know you never really wanted to be in this postion. I remember reading some article about you and you mentioned that you never wanted to have a kid. I don't want to force myself into your life like this. I don't want to be a burden to you, Mr Stark. I love you and I think that you love me too but if you don't want to have that kind of father- son relationship thing, I understand. I don't want to loose you too, though. God... it's stupid. I just love you so much. You've done so much for me and I could never imagine my life without you in it now and I hope-,"

"Pete. Calm down. Hey, look at me?" Tony waits until he sees Peter's face. He smiles slightly. "God, honey, I don't think I'd ever be able to let you go. You're my son now. You're mine. Everbody back home adores you so I think they'd never forgive me if I let you go. Pete. I love you. It scares me how much I love you. You're not a burden and you've not 'forced' yourself into my life. If I didn't want to look after you, to be your dad, then I wouldn't. I don't do things if I don't feel like I want to."

"You really mean all that?" Peter said with red-rimmed eyes. 

"Of course I do."

Both of them looked at each other and turned to hug each other. 

"Oh Pete, please don't cry." Tony whispered as he rocked Peter back and forth. 

"I just- love you so much."

"And I love you. My son."

"Your son?" Peter asked. "I really am?"

"Forever." Tony said as he kisses Peter's forehead.

Peter's birthday rolls around quickly. Tony invites Ned and MJ over to the compound and chuckles as Ned is starstruck by all the avengers also attending the suprise party they're about to throw for Peter. MJ doesn't seem to care but does freak out a little when Pepper comes into the room. Peter's in his bed asleep. It's about 8 am, which Clint said was way to early, and Tony's currently laying out all of Peter's presents on the table. He's nervous as hopes that Peter doesn't hate it. Pepper places a small hand on his lower back and whispers in his ear about how much Peter is going to appreciate this. He smiles at her, nervously, and moves the banner slightly to the left so it looks perfect. 

Peter rubs his eyes, sitting up. His superhearing picks up some extra noises that he usually does not hear in the morning. He's looks at the clock and notices the date. It is his birthday today. He groans and wipes his eyes, jumping out of bed. He's wearing his usual pyjamas; his own merch. The spiderman shirt is loose on him and he's wearing some loose trousrs along with it. He walks out of his room and when he turns the corner his spidersense is going crazy. He's ready to attack when the lights turn out and everyone jumps out yelling suprise.

Peter stares as the crowd let off some confetti. He looks around the room and notices that Tony's looking at him with a nervous face. Ned and MJ are in the back and their smiles are bright and wild. Pepper's there as well. Steve and Bucky are near the front and Bucky's holding a tray of cupcakes that he must have made. Nat, Clint and Bruce are there as well. Everybody has come together to suprise him here for his birthday. Peter's bottom lip quivers and he starts to cry.

Tony looks at Pepper who looks a little concerned. He walks up to Peter and takes his hand.

"Buddy? I hope this wasn't too much?"

Peter takes him into a big. "I love it Dad.."

Tony's smile grows wide. Hearing the words 'Dad' from Peter's mouth makes him feel close to tears also. 

"I'm glad." 

Tony ignores the looks that he gets from the rest of the avengers as they hear Peter call him dad. He lets Peter out of the hug and allows him to say hi to his friends. Friday starts to play some party songs in the background and the party has started. He keeps hearing from Clint that he still thinks it is too early. He grabs himself some orange juice and his heart feels so full as he watches Peter laugh and smile with Ned and MJ. He takes one of Bucky's cupcakes and wonders if he's always been this good at baking.

The party has been going on for a long when Tony decides he wants Peter to open his presents. He's gotten Peter a whole pile but he was mostly excited for him to see two of them. He opens them; presents such as a spiderman plush and a tshirt with their faces on it. He asks Peter to come with him into the kitchen so they could be alone when he opens the last two presents. 

Peter opens the box shaped present and inside is a set of keys.

"You didn't! Dad! Did you get me a car?!"

Tony decides he's never going to get tired of hearing Peter call him dad. "Of course I did. Well.. it's like an old one but I thought that maybe we could restore it together. It's our new project that we can do as dad and son."

"Oh I love it! Thank you so much." Peter gives him a huge hug.

"If this is a car- I have no clue how you can top it with this one." Peter laughs as he opens the last present.

Tony's hands are shaking behind his back. He has no idea how this was going to go down with his boy. He knew that Peter was calling him dad but he wasn't totally sure if he'd want to actually make it offical. He watches Peter's face go from laughing to serious and then he starts crying.

"You want to adopt me?!" Peter's voice is loud and Tony knows that everybody hears it. "You really do?"

"Of course.." Tony's voice breaks as he tries not to cry. "Of course I do. I want to officaly be your dad."

"Yes please. This is the best birthday ever." He cries as he holds onto the papers that Tony wrapped up.

A few weeks later, the adoption goes through. The media finds out and goes crazy. Peter's school doesn't quite believe that his new Dad is Tony Stark but neither can Peter. As Peter sits in his living room with his Dad, a takeaway in his lap, he thinks back to how different his life was only a few months ago. He'd never forget his family that had passed away but he was incredibly happy with the one he had now. As Tony throws a grape at him to get him out of his daydream, he smiles wide. He laugh when his Mum, Pepper, shouts at Tony for throwing food around. Looking around at his family; he thought about how much he loved everyone that surrounded him. He was incredibly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Dad?" Peter said.

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

THE END.


End file.
